The Third Dimension
by Ryu Kifujin
Summary: *hummm...had a few problems with paragraphing, but I fixed it!* The z-gang have been thrown into a world like that of Vegetasai, but there are changes on the rise and a new rule asending.
1. TTD1

It has been almost forever since I have updated my story. Truly, I am sorry. I could offer excuses, but that is not likely to make anyone feel better, least of all myself. I am happy to say though, I will finish this story. It just might take me awhile! ^_^ Ryu Kifujin  
  
The Third Dimension By: Ryu Kifujin  
  
Prologue 1 - one day before this story  
  
"Well?" The shadows shifted as the figure moved. "Did you get it or not?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It was not easy with her being so old and all. Not to mention the fact she didn't want to tell us." The jet-black hair spikes fell across his black eyes as he shook his head.  
  
The angles of the other set of eyes deepened. "Is she dead?"  
  
"ME? Not kill someone? Come on, Yasai, you know me better." He pointed to himself.  
  
"The king is going to have our neck." Yasai shook her head.  
  
"It's not like he doesn't already want them, and for how long has he tried to get our necks and failed. He never could find us to begin with and if he ever did we are ready for him." A savage grin spread across his face.  
  
"Yes, but is it enough? We don't know and in order to know we had to ask her. You understand right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have to stay a few steps ahead of him. Let me see the prophecy."  
  
Prologue 2- a few hours after prologue 1  
  
"Was she there?" a hard voice asked.  
  
"No, sire." Came the reply from a bowed figure. The Black locks of hair ran down his neck and his head remained bowed and muffled the sound.  
  
"THEN where the hell is she!!!" The sound echoed off the chamber walls in the throne room.  
  
"She's dead. We found her as a blood mess on her own floor. Even the guards that are posted there 30 hours a day didn't know anything was wrong. They only noticed when she didn't come out for breakfast this morning."  
  
A stunned silence hung over the throne room, where no one dared to move.  
  
"DEAD!!" The sound pierced everyone's sensitive ears. "I what those guards executed. They are of no use to me if they cannot guard a simple oracle!"  
  
"Sire, There is one more problem."  
  
The King raised an eyebrow and listened.  
  
"We don't have a clue as to who did it."  
  
Story part 1  
  
The green grass had the early morning dew on it, and the darkness was beginning to lift from the shady sky. All through the capsule house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. well almost.  
  
"Will you hurry up! We don't have all night!" A voice from the darkness was sharp.  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" The sound was softer than the latter. "I can't see where I am going! Why again are we doing this?"  
  
"It's so boring, remember? There's nothing to, but homework, chores, and.well work! I thought you wanted to go on an adventure?"  
  
"Yeah, but you have robots and stuff to do all your work." The smaller one pointed out.  
  
"Humph! So! It's still boring around here!"  
  
The latter sighed and continued through the dark. "Isn't this considered stealing?"  
  
"No of course not, I told you we were borrowing it. It's not like we are going to hurt it, and we will bring it back."  
  
"You sure have a funny way of looking at things. I wonder what my mom will say."  
  
"Nothing, she won't know."  
  
"I don't know, she seems to know everything."  
  
"Did you find the door yet?"  
  
"Ah, found it!" There was a faint squeak from the door and the purple and pinks rays from the rising sun came across the floor and up the wall behind them.  
  
"About time! What took you so long!" His purple hair swished as he turned his head into the light.  
  
"I don't know the inside of your house as well as you do. Hey, your dad is not going to up this morning is he?" The figure paused at the door, where his hair's shadow fell familiarly.  
  
"No, mom told him to train in the evenings."  
  
"Phew, I really didn't want to run into him."  
  
"Don't tell me your scared of him?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Humph! Let's get going!" The taller figure pushed past the latter into the light from the door, and more light bathed the room they left. The light reviled the simple furnishings of the room they left that included a sofa with end tables and lamps. In one corner was a TV on a beautiful stand that made the light shine just enough to cause the screen to look on. "Coming?"  
  
"Yeah." The second walked through the doorframe, and together Goten and Trunks moved toward a different capsule house. ****** She's sleeping, Good. I will be able to get some extra training in before she wakes up. Vegeta scanned the room and grabbed a pair of bike shorts that were hanging over a chair. He slipped into them and jumped out the opened window into the morning sky. ****** "Got the key?" Goten questioned Trunks when they reached the other side of capsule corp.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks dug in his short's pockets to produce a plastic card with lines on it. "Here, push it in the slot to get the door open."  
  
"Right."  
  
There was a loud click and the door swung open on the gliding hinges. The morning light bathed the room too. The room consisted mainly of large computers and robots that were turned off for the night. There was one desk that had coffee rings on the edge and paper stacked everywhere. Some threaten to fall off the edge.  
  
"There!!!" Goten pointed to something hanging on the edge of the top of one of the smaller computers.  
  
The computer was small, but really high up. Several boxes were beneath it. The object Goten pointed to was silver and circular. The top was green with darker green lines that covered it. The compact had a small button on the top that reminded you of a capsule.  
  
"Your right!" Trunks jumped and floated to the top of the computer. His long fingers rapped around the dragon radar. "Got it." Trunks raised it above his head and waved it around.  
  
"Alright! Let's go find them! ****** The white lettering blinked on and off on the control tower. 350g flashed across it along with a warning that Vegeta didn't heed. He sat and began a warm up after setting his clock to let him know when he had to leave before she woke up. ****** The sun jumped to the sky and morning was upon everyone.  
  
"How many have we got?" Goten yawned looking at Trunks as he counted how many where in his hands.  
  
"Three more! Only three more and we will have our wish!" Trunks looked excitedly at the dragon radar. "There's one in this direction, come on!" Trunks pointed and they disappeared at a fast rate. ****** Chi-chi snorted. Gohan had gotten up early to work on some of his studies for class, but she was not worried about that. She had a large breakfast to make for whenever he finishes his studies and her lazy husband wakes up. Which reminded her that Goten would be coming home soon, he had spent the night over at Capsule Corp., much to her dismay.  
  
Chi-chi began by throwing a large pot of boiling water on the stove and cutting some fresh fruit up. ****** Bulma rolled over as some wind from an open window hit her in the face. Now why is it open- She stumbled out of her bed and closed it. After climbing back in bed and falling half-asleep did it finally dawn on her as her eyes popped open, Vegeta. ******  
  
The two boys looked around on the ground for the last dragon ball they needed which was in the area, but were having no such luck.  
  
"There! Look there!" Goten point to a gofer hole in the ground. "Maybe it's down there."  
  
"Are you kidding? Who would put one there?" Trunks muttered, but Goten stuck his hand in and began to feel around for it.  
  
"I can't reach far enough." He complained after a minute and began to dig around the hole to make it bigger. Trunks stood by watching. ******  
  
Bulma jumped out of bed, and grabbed the closest article of clothing that would cover her nightgown, which just happened to be Vegeta's 'Bad Man' button down shirt. It figured that he left his clothes around so much.  
  
She had told him to train during the day and evening, but not in the mornings to keep some of the neighbors from waking up. It had to be like 6:00 am and he did have a habit of blowing the gravity room up now and again. He complained that she could just add a sound proof barrier to it, but she had been so busy. Maybe it would be easier to add the barrier then to try and keep his training in the mornings canceled.  
  
Sighing, she quickly raced down the stairs, and then her 'mother sense' picked up when she passed Trunks's bedroom on the bottom floor. She paused and looked into see two forms on the bed, but there was something fishy. Where were the pillows?  
  
She walked quietly into the room and then quickly pulled the blanket off the bed. She found just what she thought she would: pillows. She had to find out where those boys had gone. She would ask Vegeta, he would know with ki and all. Besides she had been going in that direction anyway. ******  
  
"Here's one! I feel it!" Goten pulled his hand out "But I can't grasp it. Man, is that hole deep!"  
  
"Let me try!" Goten moved to let Trunks reach his hand in.  
  
There was a screech from Trunks as his pulled his arm out and looked at his throbbing hand. "Why that little.grrrr.animal that bit me!!! Trunks pulled back with the hand that was not throbbing and blew the whole area up revealing a network of elaborate holes beneath the ground.  
  
Goten, who was holding the radar, suggested " Maybe we should dig in the dirt. The radar says it's farther down."  
  
"Wait there it is!"  
  
****** "Trillion two hundred and sixty six, Trillion two hundred and sixty seven, trillion two hundred and sixty eig-" Vegeta suddenly stopped his warm-up finger push-ups, and his ears pick up. Ah, shit. She woke up. Hearing her footsteps coming closer he turned the gravity and lights off. Sitting in the shadows, he hoped to scare the crap out of her. If he couldn't get his kicks out of Kakorot; then he would have to settle for this. Besides he was already in trouble. ******  
  
Bulma approached the gravity room. She could have sworn that she heard the hum of it from around the corner, maybe Vegeta had gone elsewhere. No.Where else would he be if not in here? The Kitchen?  
  
Grabbing the handle on the door and double-checking to make sure the gravity was off she pulled on the door. It smoothly came out of place, and she noticed that no light came out the door, so the lights must not be on. After the door opened completely she took an unsure step inside.  
  
It was dark and the only light was that which came from outside, but the door quickly was closing behind her. Funny she had the feeling something was preying on her.. Watching her every move. That was silly! Vegeta was not here! He had to be else where, he would not waste his training time to pull a stunt. Would he? She reached out with her hands to feel in front of the now pitch dark room. She hoped to find the light switch on the console along with the gravity controls.  
  
There was a small scratch behind her and she quickly turned around only to see nothing move in the darkness, not that she could see anything if it was moving anyway. This was getting ridiculous. Why was she so jumpy? She reached out in the direction of the sound and felt nothing. Turning around quickly, so as not to lose her sense of direction to the console, she ran into something solid. It was smooth to the touch and very warm, it also had well defined lines. She began to feel higher and ran into someone's shoulders. Huh?  
  
Vegeta lit a ki ball so only his face was visible, "Boo."  
  
Across the lot.  
  
Mrs. Briefs spoke to her husband, "Did you here that? It sounded like a scream?"  
  
Mr. Briefs replied, "Yes, I thought I heard that too."  
  
"How charming!" ******  
  
Yasai read over the prophecy for the twenty-ninth time. Damn. It just made no since. They shouldn't have killed the oracle so soon. Here goes number thirty:  
  
Whens energies fries  
  
Turtles flies  
  
Rivers fires  
  
Waters dries  
  
Times Cries  
  
Thens Lions Dies.  
  
Frustrated Yasai very nearly crumpled the paper in her hands. What a dumb Oracle she didn't even have proper vocabulary. Who ever heard of everything being plural? It didn't even answer her question.  
  
Just then the dear warrior she had wanted to talk to came in the darkened room. "You haven't seen the prophecy yet have you, Daedalus?"  
  
The boy shook his head, and Yasai gladly handed over the paper. After reading seemingly five or six times he looked up into Yasai's dark eyes.  
  
And laughed. "I guess it will never happen then. He's too strong for us. I mean who every heard of turtles flying. Or get a load of this." He looked down at the paper, " 'Waters Dries' water is always wet!"  
  
Yasai glared at him and he stopped. "Don't forget your place boy."  
  
"Sorry, sire. I only thought it was funny. It won't forget again."  
  
"Good, now go and find Acacetus, and ask him if he wants to play a game of jisatsuosama." Yasai smiled the game would slow her frustration.  
  
******  
  
Holding the last ball in his hand Goten shouted happily and grinned covered in dirt. Anticipation of the adventure ahead hung in the air around Trunks and Goten.  
  
After laying all seven of the Dragon Balls in front of them they afforded themselves another smile. The blown gofer hole was a nice place to put them all.  
  
"Come forth Dragon and grant our wish!!" Goten and Trunks Chimed together, and on command the sky began to darken. 


	2. TTD2

Part 2  
  
Goku rolled over in bed and tangled himself further into the sheets. A pleasant smell of cooking filled his nose and his eyes snapped open. "Food."  
  
He looked up at the window and saw that it was still dark outside. Funny, not even Chi-chi normally got up that early. She got up as soon as the sun did, but never before.  
  
Stiff from training the day before, Goku lifted his head and pulled his untangled foot out of the sheets and took a step out into the new day, but forgot that his other foot was still tangled. Pulling on it he ripped the sheets some and caused himself to wave his arms frantically then fall with a thud.  
  
"Dang.hard floor." He mumbled.  
  
Just then Chi-chi knew he was up and demanded an answer, "Where's Goten! He was suppose to be home an hour ago!"  
  
"Why don't you call the Brief's house to ask, dear." Goku righted himself with a back flip, and proceeded down stairs to grab some of that wonderful smelling food.  
  
As Goku approached the food Chi-chi stops him with her wooden spoon. "You don't get any until I find Goten."  
  
"But Chi-chi I have not had anything to eat since I got up." Goku whined.  
  
"Well, you should have gotten up earlier then." She countered, "If you find Goten you can have some."  
  
******  
  
"I have told you an infinite and one times to NOT TRAIN IN THE MORNINGS!" Bulma blew up at Vegeta, "and don't you ever scary me like that again!!"  
  
Vegeta remained silent only half-hearing Bulma go on and on about how the neighbors complain and blah blah blah. "You should be more considerate", and "Why can't we be a normal family" were repeated several times, which gave him the thought of what a normal family on earth was, he had not a real clue. Kakorot couldn't possibly have a normal family any more than he did. His family had never been this way on Vegetasei, if it could be called a family.  
  
"Do you hear me Vegeta! Your son is missing I want you to go and find him!" Vegeta blinked back to the woman before him. "Have you even heard a word I said?" She claimed. How could she accuse the prince of all sayianjins of that?  
  
He nodded to keep her from yelling more. "Good, you are going to take me with you." Bulma said a little calmer. Thinking that for sure he had gotten the morning thing down by now. "I am going to call Chi-chi and tell her what happened and then we will leave to find them." He nodded again, and began to pen point their ki location and noticed the sky darkening. Dark in the morning?  
  
******  
  
"You who have wakened me, I will grant you one wish. What is your desire?" Shenlong loomed above them, his long body waved in the air.  
  
"Trunks you tell him." Goten nudged Trunks.  
  
"Dragon! I wish for an adventure! Something to heighten my skills and still have fun!" Trunks called to the dragon.  
  
******  
  
"Did you hear that?" Yasai perked her ears up.  
  
"No what did you hear?" The person across a simple table from her questioned.  
  
"A loud bang. Are you sure you didn't hear anything, Acacetus"  
  
"Only your cry of defeat, Yasai." He pushed apiece forward on the board, and watched as Yasai's face went dark.  
  
"Hmm." Yasai pinched the bridge of her nose in thought, and watched as her pieces moved without her touch. "A-ha!" She pushed a triangle tower forward once and the pieces stopped moving. "Jisatsu!"  
  
"Damn! You always win."  
  
"That is because I am the best."  
  
******  
  
"Goku, I just got a call from Bulma. She said that Vegeta and herself were going to go and look for them, but she didn't want me to come." Chi-chi frowned, then thought of an idea and smiled. "Goku dear, I would like you to take me, pretty please."  
  
"Well.alright, but why didn't she want you to come?"  
  
Chi-chi smiled. "You know, I really don't know."  
  
******  
  
"Ok, I called Son-kun's house and everything is alright. Are you ready to go?" Bulma asked Vegeta, as she decapsuled a brilliant red sports air car, the newest model by Capsule Corp.  
  
"They are not coming." Vegeta looked at Bulma with cold eyes.  
  
"No I talked Chi-chi out of it. The last thing I need is having her worrying over my shoulder, better she worry at home."  
  
The two sat in the car and drove off to an adventure, and where Vegeta pointed of course.  
  
******  
  
Gohan smiled and turned off his headset. It was going to be a beautiful day, and who knows maybe an adventure awaits them. In the mean time it was about time for him to get home. The library was a nice place to study, but he liked his mother's cooking better than any other food and that was worth going home for and leaving all of these interesting books behind.  
  
Gohan grabbed the stack of books on the table near him and he went to the checkout desk. The librarian was a little shocked to see titles in the stack like Biology 10.0, Super Math, Calculus, and last but not lest, Cooking for Dummies.  
  
After checking out everything he headed home at a medium pace, not wanting to get there before his mother was done with breakfast.  
  
******  
  
With the promise of food, Goku jumped to try and find his second son. He had Chi-chi out the door in less then a minute, and started to fly in the direction of the faint ki of his son.  
  
******  
  
Both boys knew the dragon more than likely did not have any feelings, because in the past he had granted some very interesting wishes. Still they could have sworn that it paused, before speaking again. "You must be more specific. What kind of adventure?"  
  
Goten nudged Trunks and Trunks came up with a clever idea." Take us to some.aaa.war torn world or something."  
  
The dragon circled his claws and a black void appeared before them. It swirled and looked darker than midnight. "Behind this void holds an adventure beyond this world. In order to get back you must stick this in the air and it will create a void back to this world."  
  
Before the void appeared a red star jewel, with a light gold trim, that reminded you of one of the stars on a dragon ball.  
  
"Very good." Trunks whispered to Goten, and together they jumped into the void.  
  
The dragon watched them disappear and felt the nearing of some others and in a quick thought left the void open for them to go through. With flashing yellow light he departed for a year nap and spread his stones about the world.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta and Goku both jumped. Goten's and Trunk's ki Disappeared. Goku went as fast as he could without hurting Chi-chi and Bulma stepped on the gas.  
  
******  
  
"I am not lying I heard something that time." Yasai stood up.  
  
"Do you think it's the king?" Acacetus pointed out.  
  
"No, he would have attacked by now." Yasai turned to him. "Gather a squad, I want you to see what's going on. If it's King's guard terminate it and make it look like it happened elsewhere. If it's anything else observe it and then report back to me."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"If you are gone long I may even join you."  
  
******  
  
Above the Earth the only Namekians on the planet looked down.  
  
"What's going on Piccolo?" The younger of the two asked.  
  
"Something very bad." Piccolo mumbled. "Those two brats have gotten themselves into a very deep mess."  
  
"That bad huh?" Dende frowned. "Let me guess. There is nothing we can do?"  
  
"You got it kid."  
  
"Where did the dragon take them? Do you know?"  
  
"There is only one place that is a real warring world, and it is beyond this one." Piccolo looked down again.  
  
"This place is.?" Dende asked.  
  
Piccolo sighed and decided to tell him the whole story. "You understand that there has to be bad in order to have good, right? That's why there is heaven and hell. Well, there are three dimensions. The first consists of heaven and hell as I said. The second would be this dimension. As you can see it is basically at rest and peace, but that's the good. For there to be peace in this dimension there has to be war elsewhere. This is where the third dimension comes in. It is always at war and some of the worst kind too. It's ruled by a strong race the last time I dared to ask Kaio about it.  
  
"Who? A race like that of Freeza?"  
  
"No worse.the sayianjin."  
  
"You're right that is worse."  
  
******  
  
Trunks rolled over on the ground and put a hand to his head. "Damn, That hurt. It felt like you through a rock at my head."  
  
Goten groaned and mumbled in a low voice about nothing.  
  
They both looked up to find themselves in a totally different world.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta looked in front of the car they were in, and at the area the boys were at last before they disappeared. The dirt around it was completely torn up and.there was a black hole in the ground. A very large one at that too.  
  
Vegeta turned and look at the sky suddenly. Damn.they just had to come.  
  
"Yo Bulma. How have you been?" Goku called down to them.  
  
Bluma turned from decapsuleing the car and putting it in her pocket. "Oh Goku. I.er.was not expecting you." She muttered.  
  
Goku landed and let Chi-chi out of his arms where she said her hellos and began to look at the hole in the ground. "Oh my.What happened here?"  
  
"Looks like they went through the hole." Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah I guess they did." Bulma stared at it.  
  
"Hey I know, why don't we go in after them?" Goku thought of his own idea for once.  
  
"Yeah, but do you have any idea that is on the other side, Kakorot?" Vegeta said something for a change.  
  
"No, but if they went in, it can't be all that bad." Goku approached the hole and looked down at it. It was quiet and smooth looking with a glassy like texture. Abruptly he jumped in. "Yeaaaaahhh!"  
  
"Goku!" Chi-chi ran up to the edge, "You come back here right now!"  
  
"I am not going to let him have all the fun." Vegeta jumped in after him.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi looked at one another. "I am going in first."  
  
"No, I am."  
  
They pushed each other for a minute or two until they both lost their balance and rolled down the hill and into the hole together.  
  
******  
  
Yasai rose from the chair in which she had been sitting. This was not good, whatever that was that made that noise had done it twice more. She had sent out Daedalus with some others to see to the second bang, but she had not enough people to go to the third. Without any doubt she would more than likely run into someone from the palace there anyway. It was too risky. Whatever it was there they would pick it up. Damn that king!  
  
It's ok she reminder herself, she was going to see Erato. She would have some information and she could plan from there, all she could do now was wait.  
  
******  
  
Goten rolled over on his back and looked up. The sky was beautiful it must be setting. He let the air in his lungs out slowly. It was strange and difficult to breathe. The whole world it's self-felt heavy to him. Never before had it been this way. Wait, no it had, when he had gone in the gravity room with Trunks. Everything felt heavier...way heavier.  
  
******  
  
Piccolo reached out at the hole left by the Dragon, he could not join the others. He was to stay and make sure the Earth was protected. Goku would do fine on his own. He always has.  
  
Short yellow light surrounded his fingers and began to sew the fabric of time a space back together. Shenlong had left them a way out, and that was fine. The seal was complete and it shone brightly for a moment and then disappeared from sight. That would keep normal beings from falling in. Now it was up to Goku and the others to get back, funny it's always up to them now a day.  
  
******  
  
Lame guard duty again. Nothing ever happens in the evenings. "Bromios, you're on guard, again." That's what he was told. Bromios daydreamed while he twitched his tail.  
  
A loud crack sounded in the distance. "Must be a storm coming." Bromios glazed at the sky. The darks of purple were beginning to fade to the black of night. "Funny, I don't see any thunder clouds."  
  
Another loud crack flooded Bromios ears and something heavy hit him smack dab in the face seeming to drop from the sky. He was completely surprised and plowed over by the object.er objects as he soon realized. Two females had fell right on him.er.were dropped on him.  
  
"What the hell." He jumped to his feet dumping them on the ground to only realize they were not sayainjin. There hair was too weak and they had no signs of a tail. They were so weak that the one with the lightest colored hair was bleeding. "Awwww shit. I was wanting the night to be boring, right? I am going to have to do sooo much paper work after this. That's odd, the one has not stopped bleeding." He bent to look at the body. It seemed a bit smashed. He stood closer, the closer he got the less smashed it looked. Funny.  
  
Swinging the bodies over his arms he shouldered them and decided to try and find away out of the paper work. It would not look good to say they fell from the sky. What would the King say? 


	3. TTD3

Part 3  
  
A strong familiar sent felled his nose as his body twitched with the sudden change in the gravity. He had indeed gotten heavier and the smells around him were of the plants he had not seen nor smelled for what seemed like ages. Why it seemed like Vegetasei.  
  
******  
  
He must have walked in a circle three or maybe four times to get used to the new gravity. Goten still laid beside him and was looking slightly pale and wide-eyed; the new gravity must not suit him well.  
  
Trunks slapped Goten across the face startling him.  
  
"Huh.er.duh.heh.ouch!" Goten mumbled with the slap. "That hurt!" He rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Get up we have an adventure waiting for us and you're sleeping on the job."  
  
******  
  
Vegeta smelt the air again. It had been so long since he had felt anything like it. There were other planets in the universe, but none had ever been like Vegetasei. The air, the gravity, the deep forest, the wild animals, it all got his blood moving. He had missed the hunt.  
  
He glanced at the sky out of the corner of his eye. Why, it was the moon. Not full enough to transform, though. What a pity. The rush would have been welcomed. From the looks of it, he would give it two weeks to fill out. Just then there was a groan from the bushes and with that the movement of leaves. What my luck. It's one of those wild animals. Dinner has come to me. Vegeta prowled closer.  
  
"Yo, Vegeta!" Goku sat up from behind the bushes. "Man, what a ride!" he smiled a cocked grin.  
  
Vegeta frowned. Leave it to him to spoil the thought of dinner. Funny why didn't I sense him? In fact he couldn't sense anything.  
  
******  
  
"Bromios!" A tall sayianjin stood before him. "What the hell are you doing here!? You are supposed to be on guard duty.What's this?" The tall sayianjin's tail twitched. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"They. They would be more correct, and I have no idea. THEY fell on me." Bromios faced his superior.  
  
"We are going to have to report THEM to the King and guess who is going to be doing the paper work."  
  
Bromios shrugged "Maybe the King will let me keep them. They look like such pretty pets."  
  
"They can hardy stand the gravity here. If it were not for your aura they would have died."  
  
"The King has low gravity in forced rooms for the slaves that can't handle the gravity. Maybe if they don't die they can stay there." Bromios suggested.  
  
"You just want to start a harem or something like the king's. I know you too well." The tall sayianjin smiled.  
  
"So? Maybe I do."  
  
"Fine, you go to the regeneration room and see if you can't whip up some tanks for the ummm. whatever they are and I will go report to the King."  
  
"You're no fun, Kizk."  
  
******  
  
What strange behavior. What weird colored hair. Acacetus watched as two boys jumped around looking at all the trees and bushes as if they had never seen any of them before. His squad behind him seemed transfixed also. Maybe it was a new trick of the Kings to try and catch them. To use children as a distraction and get them from behind, but the King was not a coward. He was not low enough to do that.  
  
He watched, as they seemed to be playing some sort of game in the grass. Suddenly the one with much more dark normal hair rushed in their direction. Acacetus took a step back to stay out of its way, but the two still collided. He was knock to his feet and opened his eyes to meet a pair very much like his own.  
  
******  
  
A dark figure sat hunched on a tall chair in the middle of the room. The room was very large, about the size of a football field, and for being such a large room had no furniture save the chair. From the main doors, which were large stretching to the ceiling and carved with beautiful wild animals and dragons, there was a long length of carpet. The carpet was a darkened red as if soaked in blood. Its length crawled across the floor to the edge of a slop of stairs leading up to the single chair in the room. This chair was unlike any other. Strong armrests dawned the flanks curved like lion's claws. The legs that rested on the black marble of the stairs were thick and long for someone tall and well built. The large backboard of solid wood had a dragon ingrained on it. Claws of gold and two bloodstones for eyes stared anyone and everyone down. Two equally dark eyes stared at Kizk as his pushed through the heavy doors to enter the throne room.  
  
"What do you want, guard?" the voice from the chair demanded.  
  
"I have come with news of your guard Bromios." Kizk kneeled before the King.  
  
"Speak then."  
  
"This evening it has come to my attention that he found two animals of some planet. He believes they are female. It also comes to my attention that they are incapable of standing the high gravity here and in order to keep them alive it may be wise to keep them with the other slaves in the gravity enforced chambers. With your permission of course." Kizk tired very hard to hide the fact that the King's eyes seemed to be burning into his soul.  
  
"Very well. Them may be kept there. I wish to see them right away though."  
  
"Bromios has taken them to the regeneration tank rooms. From the short time they were not in his aura they were damaged much."  
  
"Put them through the tanks a quickly as possible. I want to know all about them."  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
******  
  
Acacetus slapped the child in front of him. It screeched and reeled back from him. He would not let it take him off guard again. The squad behind him moved forward and tackled the child and pinned him down. It screamed cruses and just about everything else. Acacetus just smiled and drew a double-headed axe. He could smell it's fear.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta turned from Goku and puzzled over his newly found problem. Why had he not sensed Kakorot? True he could hide his power level, but not so much that he would not be able to at lest feel it in the back of his mind. It was completely blank and dark. Everything was dark and black feeling. It felt just like before he learned how to sense ki. It reminded him of fried ki, black, desolate, and destructive.  
  
******  
  
Goten had never been more scared in his life excepted when he didn't do his homework and his mother was after him. One moment ago he had been playing around with Trunks and got knocked into the bushes and ran into something with strange eyes. It attacked him and was now standing over him with a large and dangerous looking axe. While he was pinned to the ground by a bunch of it's buddies. Only then did Goten grasp the full force of the situation he was in. Goten reinforced his struggle against his bonds.  
  
******  
  
Acacetus raised the axe to make a swift movement of killing the brat before him. It stared at him with wide eyes and a pleading look. "Please.don't." it begged. Amazing! Never had Acacetus seen anything beg for it's life. He almost took pity on it. Almost.  
  
******  
  
Trunks panicked. Goten had tripped and run into the bushes landing on some. a tail flicked on one of the figures.some sayianjins. Holy Shit, we're in trouble. Trunks watched as they pinned Goten down and the thought of being a hero crossed his mind. The one raised an axe about to chop his friend in half. Now was the time to act.  
  
******  
  
Acacetus felt something hit him in the back of his head. A light tap of sorts. The squad in front of him laughed and Acacetus turned around. Before him stood the other brat he had almost forgotten about. He should be more careful than to let one get by him. "So brat you want to play?"  
  
The purple hair thing crouched and looked at him. Acacetus followed suit then said "Let's make this more interesting. If you beat me I will let you and your friend go, but if I win well.we will see what happens."  
  
The thing nodded again.  
  
******  
  
Shit Trunks frowned. He had kicked it in it's head and it hardly even flinched. Trunks studied his enemy more closely, and for the first time noticed that the sayianjin before him was not much older then himself. In fact they were probably the same age, but he was no kid at all. He looked battle harden with dark skin and a large scar lay across his checks and the bridge of his nose. Almost as if someone had tried to cut his nose off. The whole pack of sayinjin were this way. Nothing but children. There were five all together. There was one very small sayianjin in the corner holding one of Goten's arms. It could not have been over the age of three, but it too had dark skin and already had a permanent scowl on its face.  
  
******  
  
Bromios closed the lids on the regeneration tanks and watched them flood with the healing liquid. He pulled up a chair from one of the corners in the room and took one of the computer tops from a tech-slave. Readjusting regeneration tank's schematics was not as easy as it looked when whatever it is was, was not sayianjin. Most of the time when a slave they got form another planet was hurt they just killed it to put it out of its misery.  
  
One of the tech-slaves stood in the corner and watched Bromios work over his computer top. What was going on, and were did they come from?  
  
"Slave! Come here!" Bromios commanded. The slave approached him. "How come the schematics are not changing?"  
  
"You need the safety turn off password. It keeps just anyone from changing the schematics when someone is in a tan-"  
  
"Well, What is it?" Bromios demanded.  
  
"2143658709."  
  
"Slave, I want you to change these schematics so that these beings heal." Bromios tossed the computer top at him.  
  
"Yes, sir." The tech-slave caught his computer top gladly.  
  
******  
  
Gohan reached home to find that the normal pleasant smell of cooking was not there, and to him that was the worst thing to come home to. Goku must have eaten it all. Just his luck. No food and no Chi-chi home to make any. Darn. Maybe one of the books from the library would come in handy, yes.Cooking for Dummies! How hard could it be? Really?  
  
******  
  
"Really, Acacetus, will you get it over with! If we had all day Yasai would have said so, but I don't recall such a statement."  
  
"Butt out, Nyx, it is none of your concern." Acacetus glanced quickly at her from over his shoulder.  
  
Trunks jumped on the chance to get a hit in, and landed a hard punch to the left jaw side. Acacetus stumbled and Goten broke into cheers. Acacetus turned angry, but hardly even looked at Trunks, instead he turned a glared at the girl behind him. "You did that on purpose!" He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "You distracted me!"  
  
Trunks could tell that even though his back was turned every muscle was tensed in the sayianjin's body. Even if he had the heart to attack when its back was turned he was sure that the sayianjin was not completely oblivious to what he was doing. Not much of a chance for a good hit.  
  
"But of course, I could not let us go back and have you brag that you never got hit once. Now could I?"  
  
Acacetus growled at her. "I will deal with you later. " With that he turned back to Trunks. "Now, where were we.oh yes, I was about the slaughter you."  
  
Trunks pushed his chin up in defiance and gave him his best glare with his eyes.  
  
Acacetus eyes flashed a moment and subsided, and he paused, but Trunks was quick to note that the sayianjin's guard was let down for just a second.  
  
******  
  
Tenno finished the adjustments to the regeneration tanks and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Tech-slave.I like that ring." A female voice sung.  
  
Tenno responded quickly "Go away Erato." He then turned and glanced at the ceiling and saw upside down a young girl of maybe thirteen. Her eyes were thin blue slits that characterized their species along with a long ruffle of pure white hair pinned down by one of her soft small hands with the wicked claws.  
  
"Are you afraid that I will get in trouble, Tenno? Oh, you are worried about me! I am touched!" She purred as she crawled across the ceiling so that when she let her hair go from her hands it was just long enough to hit his head. "Really. I never knew."  
  
"Stop it Erato!" Tenno said with real irritation. "Go back to wherever you were."  
  
"But the harem is no fun." She pouted.  
  
For the first time he realized what Erato was, and he wanted to cry. His little sister lived in a harem, he was pushed around by a bunch of over grown monkeys, and his parents and home planet were gone. How long had it been? Hard to tell really, time dragged on this dirt ball of a planet. "I swear I will not live like this."  
  
Erato dropped lightly to the floor and her double-jointed toes and claws scratched it lightly. Her elder brother was strong at heart and she hated to see him hurt. She did what she did best and pulled him close into a tight embrace. "We will get out.we will." She started to cry so her brother would not. 


	4. TTD4

Part 4  
  
Trunks sprung at the kid in front of him, only to find that the kid was no longer there. Funny. where the hell did he go? He had thought his guard was down. Trunks reached out with his sense, but felt nothing. He then tried to power up to super sayianjin. That would show them something. He would kick all of their asses. Fists clenched he began to power up, but the harder he tried the more his power slipped away. What the. There was a tap on his shoulder and Trunks turned his head. He felt the entire force of the sayianjin's fist in his face and then saw the beautiful combination of stars.  
  
****** "That was too easy! Heh!" Acacetus smiled.  
  
"I told you, you would never get hit if I didn't help." Nyx humph.  
  
"I didn't want to get hit!" He snapped back.  
  
"Ops, too bad."  
  
Gruffly Acacetus swung the body of Trunks over his shoulder and grunted at Nyx. "Yasai said to bring them back alive, I think. Sometimes I don't think she knows what she is doing."  
  
"She knows better then you."  
  
Acacetus ignored her and turned to the pinned Goten. "Your lucky break kid. You get to live. For now." He then promptly hit a vein in his neck knocking him out.  
  
"Let's not take all day." Nyx snorted and shoulder Goten since she was the second tallest to Acacetus, by only a few centimeters.  
  
******  
  
Tenno listened to the steady beat of the aliens' hearts in the regeneration tanks. Unlike the sayainjins they had one.  
  
Erato stared at them through the glass with a child like curiosity. "Whoa, cool! They look so much like the sayainjins, but they don't have any tails."  
  
"Yup." Tenno continued fingering his desk, typing in the new changes for the machines before him. He ran a set of claws through his hair to help him think.  
  
"Well I have to leave. I have to go and talk to somebody, okay." Erato smiled half-heartily. She had only stopped crying a half-hour ago, it would not be a good idea to go on too much farther.  
  
"Okay." Tenno half heard his sister. He was caught up in the fascinating creatures before him only on a different level than his sister. She saw merely the hair and eyes, but he saw the molecular structure the percent of intelligence beyond that of a sayainjin and more. The problem was the weakness of the new species DNA and basic make up. He could fix these things through a few genetically grown bio implants, but the sayainjins were bound to notice, even if they knew no real facts about the new species yet.  
  
"Over half of their bodies are made of water.but there is no sign that they are adapted to breath or swim very well in it, how interesting." Tenno mumbled aloud, which he did often when thinking too hard.  
  
Erato stretched to the ceiling with her extendible lizard like tail. Silently she pulled herself up and gripped the ceiling again grabbing her hair to keep it from falling into peoples' views. Creeping along the ceiling she left the room through her favorite air vent that she always used to keep in touch with her brother. The whole palace was covered in the heating vents that the present King did not use, but it was a previous King that enjoyed hot baths and very warm days that had called for all the vents.  
  
Covered in cobwebs the vents were a mark of the sayainjin understanding in how to build things. Many had fallen down over the years, never replaced, and the ones that had been built way back when were bent in funny directions and some even doubled back on each other. Even though it was confusing to find were she was going and she should be cursing the sayainjins for their lack in engineering, Erato enjoyed thinking of the sayainjins being stupid in this way. One of the few things she still got to enjoy. She would love to escape with her brother, but there were just too many people that also were imprisoned that she just could not leave behind. Plus her brother was kept on much closer security, but to say that she wasn't either was wrong. She happened to be one of the Kings favorites, a call for much higher security. In fact some guards should be in her room to check on her in any minute, she had better hurry and be sure to greet them.  
  
******  
  
Daedalus pulled his squad around him and watched trying to learn all he could. That one. He looked like the King, but no he was younger. He could not be him. The other one, he had seen his face before, but where? Damn memory. They were much stronger than they looked. The readings on the palmer were off the scale. They were not of the King's guard though. They did not have the uniforms. The one was wearing orange with a black symbol on it. A turtle. Could it be the one from the prophecy? Maybe they were the ones Yasai had been waiting for. They would have to come with him though, but hell, how was he going to make them come with him? Damn, he was going to have to resort to something very un-saiyajin, Diplomacy. It was going to be the death of him.  
  
******  
  
Acacetus pulled the child over his shoulder and slumped him on the desk before Yasai. Nyx did the same and dismissed herself with the rest of the squad. Acacetus remained to explain to Yasai. " It's like this. We found these children playing around in the area that you had indicated. They attacked me so we were going to kill them, but you seemed to be interested in odd things so we brought them back."  
  
Yasai looked down at the brats that were knocked out before her. Simpleton children, but what of the purple hair? "Very well, take them somewhere were they will be quiet until I decide that to do with them."  
  
"But Yasai, they attacked me. I have the right to their lives."  
  
"True, if I find no use for them you can have them, but in the mean time they may still be connected to the blasting noise."  
  
******  
  
Erato jumped down from the duct in the harem quarters and looked around at her fellow abused friends. There was not much to hang on to in the harem without a family so they made sort of a family themselves. Britomartis, Dictynna, and Aphaea were a few of the ones that had not gone quite crazy like some of the women there that had been abused so much. It wasn't just forced sex, much worse, the other things they made you do when they were drunker than a fish swimming in a beer keg. You just could not think about it.  
  
Besides that, the set of rooms for them was not really all that bad. It had it's own bath system and a never-ending wardrobe made of the finest materials. They had a lot of finery. More freedom than the slaves, but it all came with a price.  
  
They encircled her and gave her a large hug. One of those friendly glad you are back hugs. She smiled and was about to tell them of the news of the new deliveries in the generation rooms when there was that bang.  
  
"Open this damn door or we will break it down." The security team of sayainjins were pounding on the door.  
  
The girls in the room huddled in the corner trying to look naturally meek and mild. Erato, however pulled a cloak about her, hunched, and seemed to age a few years as she went to answer the door.  
  
The sayainjins came bustling in and looked around, counted heads, and eventually came to the conclusion that everyone was there, but any sayainjin was not nice enough to just leave. They had to stare and make eyes at them, but at lest they knew better then to touch. They belonged to the King. "Where is Erato?" One said with an airy sort of voice.  
  
Erato stepped forward. Had they found out about her leave this evening? She could be executed for that. What about her brother? They might hurt him too, for her deeds.  
  
"The King wants you to pick a party of four including yourself to dance at his son's coronation tomorrow. It will be very late in the evening." With that the older sayainjin grunted at the younger ones ogling and prompted them to leave with him being last.  
  
Erato's friends gathered around to volunteered for the job. It was not often there was a coronation to see and this would mean they got front seats.  
  
Britomartis looked at her friend with dark red eyes. She was one out of the four who actual knew some martial arts not that it was enough to defeat a sayainjin, but they were still admirable. "This will be a great for us! We could get out of the harem for awhile and see the heir."  
  
Dictynna was a bit more on the skeptical side. " I hear that the heir is worse than his father and he doesn't like harems." The only thought that scared everyone in the harem more than being there was what would happen to them if the harem was deleted, so to speak.  
  
Aphaea frowned a sayainjin frown and switched her tail. The sayainjins normally breed woman of their race either to be very strong or to be merely pretty things for them to marry off or use in harems. Aphaea had been a great hit since sometimes the King did not like the idea of having sex with an alien. " I don't like the looks or ideas of the prince. I think we are in for a world of hurt when he becomes King."  
  
Erato tried to cheer her up. "Well, by the time he actually becomes King we will be long gone. I hope to escape by then."  
  
Aphaea laughed. "Things don't work on this planet like you think they do. The Prince will become King when he is ready, not when the King decides to give him the throne." She cracked her knuckles, smiled, and relaxed in a chair. She had taught Britomartis all she knew about martial arts, but compared to the rest of the sayainjins that had breed her the way she was, she was not very strong.  
  
All four of them were quite a pleasure to look at. With the feature of wide eyes of shining colors except Aphaea. Instead she had a thin muscular frame that the sayainjins so admire. Since she was much weaker than themselves they enjoyed a bed fight before taking her. The girls were beautiful and beyond. That was the way they were expected to be.  
  
"Well, I still have a meeting to keep, be back soon!" Erato jumped to the ceiling and crawled up the air vent, like a spider scurrying about.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air while he only half listened to Kakorot complain about being hungry. There was something in the air that he could not quite make out. Something unusual. They were not the only ones there.  
  
"-anything would be okay. If this is Vegetasai like you think, you should know what kinds of foo-"  
  
"Shut up Kakorot. There is someone here."  
  
"Huh? What are you taking abou-"  
  
******  
  
They know I am here why not make an entrance? Daedalus stepped up and through the bushes to meet the eyes of the two sayainjins before him. He knew, of course, the palmer had made it obvious through his readings, but the missing tails proved to make him doubt.  
  
"Are you sayainjins?"  
  
Vegeta and Goku stared at the boy before them. He was hardened with a deep scar going up his right arm and another running up his cheek; someone had just missed his eye. Behind him stood two others back in the shadows so far that you could not see them, but a distorted reflection.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Vegeta had seen this person before. Where had he seen him? He couldn't remember. Damn memory. "Of course. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Daedalus."  
  
Vegeta paused. He still couldn't remember. He pushed it aside. "Vegeta." Pointed to Goku. "Kakorot."  
  
"My name is Goku." Goku had the wimp to answer.  
  
"Your name is Kakorot. It is your birth name."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Kakorot."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Kakorot."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"SHUT UP! You are acting like a bunch of sniveling brats!" Daedalus eyed the two. They were not as great as they had first appeared. "You are to come with me."  
  
"What makes you think we will?" Vegeta had better things to do than to follow a brat around.  
  
"You wouldn't have happened to see two little boys around? One with hair like mine and one with purple hair." Goku thought this boy, perhaps from a town, would know where Goten and Trunks were.  
  
"First of all there are millions of people on this planet with hair like yours and second of all no one has purple hair but a couple of aliens." He must be off his rocker.  
  
A small red light blinked on an instrument the boy was holding. "How inconvenient that I have a call." He turned silently half away and began to talk to the small silver instrument in half sentences. " What? You mean Acacetus has brought you." "Right away, I will report back." "I will bring my find with me." "No problem. Not now anyway." He pushed a few buttons and turn around to face the two. "It seems you will be coming with me."  
  
******  
  
Almost there. Another kilometer or so and I will be within the right district. Erato smiled to her self as she jumped through the trees with the ease like that of a monkey.  
  
******  
  
Tenno looked through the glass compound at the two creatures brought to him. There was no disregarding it. They both looked so much prettier with out all the injuries. It was two bad they would more than likely end up in the same place as his sister. Who knows maybe they already know of a quick way away from here.  
  
******  
  
Goten and Trunks were lying on the dirty floor of a cell in what seemed to be a large encampment. Vines grew up the sides of the large dark walls, so many that you could not tell what the walls were even made of. Trunks snorted and turned over. Getting hit so hard twice in a day like that could not be good for your health. "Aggg."  
  
Goten had already been awake and checking out the walls. Heck he couldn't even find the door, which could not be such a good sign. "You don't suppose there is away out? I mean, it would not be proper to out stay our welcome."  
  
"I guess your right." Trunks rubbed his temple and began to feel along the walls. We don't have much else to do. "Hey, couldn't we try to blast part of it or something?"  
  
"I don't know. You try."  
  
Trunks crouched and rubbed his hands together. He began to gather his energy to his hands, but kept feeling it slip away. "What in the hell."  
  
"Trying something are you? It's not going to work might I add." From the depths of the bushes came a thin airy whisper. That had an aurora of power not like anything they had felt before.  
  
******  
  
Erato stepped through the bushes and into a hidden area of deep and ancient magic. A small waterfall came creaming down splashing everything with a light spray of water. The water created short rainbows in the mist among the many trees. The trees had canopies so large that the light that came through came down in arrows of stunning brightness. It was beautiful.  
  
It was forbidden too. Because of the evil that was suppose to lurk there. Anyone that ever came here never came back and the superstitions of the people near by were old and so used to being followed no one ever thought to think differently. Then again sayainjins were not know for their great minds. Of course it was brilliant of Yasai to use this as her hide out. She could not have found a better place.  
  
Erato jumped gracefully from the small wet rocks around the bottom of the waterfall. Slippery suckers, but I am a dancer not a bubbling idiot. You cannot beat me. She smiled and dashed through the waterfall and to the other side to find a group of tunnels. A great maze of sorts. One wrong step and you could be in a world of hurt. Too bad Erato knew better.  
  
Erato snapped her fingers and a short line appeared in the air and a silver instrument slide out into her hands. What a nifty trick Hebe had taught her. Empty space pocket. The palmer beeped happy and Erato clicked a few buttons to see a screen materialized into view. "Yasai!" There was a pause and a short response.  
  
"Erato! I have been waiting. Enter."  
  
The entrance to the network of tunnels faded and an opening to a hallway of thick vines appeared. She entered and the hallway dissolved as soon as she had.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta could not believe that he was going to follow this little brat. The shadows around the brat had turned out to be more under aged brats, but no. he had to go with Kakorott to find their brats. How worse can it get?  
  
The land though felt like home. It got all his blood stirring. Like when he was hunting as a child or fighting his prey. The smells, the earth under his feet, and the very molecules in the air all made him feel stronger. It just felt so right. Earth never had compared to Vegetasai in this way. He had never belonged there. It was like having to settle for second best when the store was out of the rest.  
  
Goku didn't seem to notice. He wasn't really a sayainjin. He was just born that way. His heart was on Earth. He never could have made it here with the way he is. My Heart has always been here.  
  
******  
  
Daedalus slowed as he walked closer to the forbidden area. It made his very bones shiver when he thought about it. Yasai said there was nothing there, but sometimes it was hard to believe this. He pushed aside the damp bushes and there it was in all its glory.  
  
"Wow it's so beautiful!" Goku looked wide eyes  
  
Vegeta was wide eyed too. "This.We should not be here. I thought sayainjins knew better."  
  
"That's too bad." Daedalus humphed. He was actually glad that he was not the only one not wanting to be there.  
  
Slowly he slipped through the stones on the water and splashed through the waterfall with the others not far behind. The network of tunnels in front of him made him feel a little better. Pulling out his palmer he gained access to the hall of vines.  
  
****** Acacetus heard them coming before they came into view from around the corner. The vines absorbed most sounds, but not all. Yasai had to be one of the most brilliant of her kind, then again the only one of her kind.  
  
Daedalus approached him silently.  
  
"Hey, nice load, who the hell are they?" Acacetus asked.  
  
"You do not want to listen to them argue over that trust me." Daedalus remarked. Acacetus laughed a full laugh.  
  
Vegeta felt a little bit annoyed at the low classed brats remark, but Goku, of course, unfazed by this jumped in. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Daedalus and Acacetus both chose to ignore him. What was the point in talking to the prisons that so willingly come?  
  
"Yasai will be most pleased with me over this. Maybe I will finally out rank you?" Daedalus nudged Acacetus.  
  
"Daedalus, Go choke on some Vard bones will ya?"  
  
"Hey, man don't get edgy, if you want, Yasai is having a Pit game, and you can try and force them down my throat, okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
The strange group had walked through so many passages that nobody in their right mind could have found there way to where they were. Only Daedalus and Acacetus seem to have no trouble, but suddenly, as if out of nowhere, around the corner came a sliding door. It was not reinforced with anything in fact it just opened when they got close enough to it.  
  
They stepped in as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Inside was dark like the rest of the encampment and a bit chilly. The doors slid silently in place behind them.  
  
A couple of chairs were in the room with a large computer terminal. Someone was typing on it in the corner of the room where the screen was taking up the majority of the wall. The language that poured across the screen was not anything that Goku had seen before, but everyone else seemed to know and was not bothered by it.  
  
"You took your sweat time."  
  
"Acacetus just has a timing problem of showing up to bother me."  
  
"Acacetus, I did not ask you here, you may leave." The voice of the person typing continued to click at the keyboard. "Go and make sure Hebe is making our Guests welcome."  
  
Acacetus smiled like a child given candy, "Now that could be fun." He retreated from the room.  
  
"Maybe you should go with him Daedalus."  
  
"I can't leave here with no one to protect you."  
  
"Are you saying that I am weak?"  
  
"No no no, that was not what I meant I ." He gave up from the silence from the chair and left slowly from the room.  
  
"How nice of you to come. I believe I have something that you came here for?"  
  
"Trunks and Goten." Goku answered.  
  
"Great, then we can strike a bargain." She stood and flowed out of the shadows. 


	5. TTD5

Part 5  
  
Gohan stood the book up against the top of the stove a little above the knobs that controlled the heat. He began aimlessly to flip through the pages. Temped to stay in the desserts but knowing better he flipped to something more wholesome. Hummmmmm.scrabbled eggs, toast, and bacon. Perfect.  
  
Step 1. Take down a bowl and crack open a half a dozen eggs into the bowl.  
  
Gohan pulled out of one of his mother's vast cupboards a large mixing bowl. In the refrigerator he found several dozen eggs. Figuring the recipe was for a single human he would just have to double or triple it. He cracked all the eggs in the refrigerator, which were about five-dozen. Shells and all they dripped into the bowl.  
  
Now, he thought, this isn't so bad.  
  
******  
  
Vegeta knew who this person was he could never have forgotten her face. It was impossible. She blew up when the planet did. Why the hell did those two brats open a portal to the past? This was definitely Vegetasai. No doubt. A few things were different, but it was his home planet.  
  
"Yasai." Vegeta whispered. The famous saboteur.  
  
"So you know my name. Sorry to say that you will have to tell me yours." She smiled that cruel smile.  
  
"Vegeta." She smiled at this. No one on the planet was supposed to have the name that the royal family had claimed. You could be sent to a horrible death. It must be his nickname; he did look like he came from the royal family.  
  
"And your companion?"  
  
"He's not my companion."  
  
"My name is Goku." Goku smile and waved a peace sign.  
  
She slowly smiled at him. "I am Yasai. You look like someone I know. Are you related to anyone from here?"  
  
Scratching his head Goku remarked, "I don't think so."  
  
"Hummm.well, I believe that we need to get down to business. I am in possession of the two people you are looking for, and you may have some infor-" She paused when she looked at Goku's gi. There was a white circle on his shirt with a black character on it in standard tongue. Turtle.  
  
Whens energies fries  
  
Turtles flies  
  
Rivers fires  
  
Waters dries  
  
Times Cries  
  
Thens Lions Dies.  
  
When Turtles fly, the prophecy, was it coming true? Yasai looked hard at the man with the symbol on his top and no armor. "Why do you have that there?"  
  
"Oh, I trained under the Turtle master back in my world."  
  
Why the hell would any one train under a master of turtles. "So you did come from another world. What kind of spaceship did you come in? Where did you come from? Why are you here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dumbass." Vegeta sneered at Goku then turned to Yasai. "What is in it for us if we tell you anything?"  
  
"Safe passage through here and your two comrades."  
  
"Okay, and we answer to the best of our knowledge your questions."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"It's a deal then."  
  
"My first question is where did you come from?"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Through a portal opened by the two people you are holding."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To get them."  
  
"Why are they here?"  
  
"Who the hell knows."  
  
"Why do you care so much about them?"  
  
Vegeta paused here for a moment. Why had he even bothered to come after them?  
  
Goku answered, "They are our sons."  
  
The girl before them was puzzled for a moment though she showed no sign of it. She could not have been older then Trunks and Goten; in fact she looked to be about their same age. Not only that, she was quite beautiful for a sayainjin after she had stepped into the light they could see her clearly. There were no scares on her face like the other sayainjins, only dark tan smooth skin with ebony spikes that poured down her head to the back of her knees. She didn't wear any make-up; she really didn't need it. Yasai wasn't like some drop dead gorgeous human. She didn't have to be; she was a sayainjin. "They are not children. Why do you chase after them so?"  
  
Goku continued to answer "They are our sons they aren't adults yet-"  
  
Yasai interrupted, "You mean they haven't been of age yet?" She felt horrified at this thought.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"You ass." Vegeta swore at Goku, "She is talking about the coming of age ceremony."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When a sayainjin reaches a certain point in their lives they have the coming of age ceremony were they become adults. In the sayainjins eyes, you have been a child all your life." Vegeta smiled at this thought. Being on Earth it never really crossed his mind about who was of age or not.  
  
"He's a child too?" Yasai did not smile or look one bit happy.  
  
"Nothing but a brat." Vegeta was enjoying picking on Goku. Since he had come here he had never felt better.  
  
"What about you?" Yasai looked at him steadily through a tight glare.  
  
"I have had an of age ceremony. 20th of Kanja." Vegeta smiled a sly smile and looked at Yasai. "Never could forget that date."  
  
Yasai's eyes widened.  
  
****** Goten looked all around. There was not much to be seen in the vine-covered room with no door, and all logic and reasoning said that there was no way that voice could be coming from nowhere. The voice was sickly as if the person was hoarse and could hardly breathe. It was hardly a whisper. "You can't get out. I won't let you."  
  
"Who are you!?" Trunks screamed and kicked the wall shaking the vines. "Let us out!"  
  
"Only if you say please." The voice said jokingly.  
  
"ARRRRGGGG!" Trunks slammed his fist against the wall with an especially hard blow. It bent the vines and the wall, but as soon as he removed his fist from it the wall bounced back into place like rubber. "Shit."  
  
"Ho ho, trying to break through are you?" The voice was not the same person that it was before. "Heh, Hebe is the best person at holding people and her torture is better than perfection."  
  
Two figures came through the vines at the opposite side that Trunks and Goten were standing near. The first was of their attacker earlier in the day, and Trunks let lose a growl in his throat.  
  
Acacetus smiled at the challenge. Yasai said he could not kill him, but maybe he could still have a little fun.  
  
The second figure was of a girl who was older than the boy was. She was tall with a beautiful face, but Goten and Trunks were not looking at that. Her throat had been ripped out. The skin on her neck was twisted and scared. A large metal box was protruding from the middle of the scars with a few lights blinking on the metal reflecting around the room. "What are you staring at?" Came her hoarse voice through the box, but she never had to move her lips, which were smiling.  
  
The jaws dropped on their mouths at this. The girl's neck was ripped apart, she survived, and didn't even seem to care much but it.  
  
"My name is Hebe and if you think this looks bad you should see some of the other people walking around here." She whispered at them. "Also, I can inflict much worse pain on you if you wish."  
  
"Hebe, The one belongs to me. I get to play with him." Acacetus glared at her in a meaningful way.  
  
"Neither of you will be playing with any of them." Daedalus walked in behind them.  
  
"Yasai kicked you out too I see." Acacetus smiled at him.  
  
"Humph. I don't see what is so important about those two men. I mean, the one is dumber than a rock and can't make up his mind about his name. The other looks like the king and has about the same size ego." Daedalus blinked and looked at Hebe. "Did they give you any trouble?"  
  
"Are you kidding, these weaklings, never." Hebe smiled and tapped a long stick on the floor. Trunks and Goten had been too busy looking at her neck to even see her carrying it. They took a closer look at it to discover that it was merely a stick from of the trees outside that still had bark rotting off it.  
  
"Let us out! When my father gets here he will tear you limb from limb. Your voice box wouldn't be the only thing missing." Goten raised a fist at them shaking it.  
  
The other people in the room for the first time seemed to notice them and blinked. "What annoying little brats." One of them said.  
  
Hebe tapped the stick on the ground three times, each a little harder and mumbled something under her breathe.  
  
Goten didn't know what was happening at first. His mouth felt like it was full of peanut butter and the next moment it wouldn't open at all. "Humm hufmm mumm muf umf."  
  
"Hebe you are truly a miracle worker." Acacetus laughed at the problems Goten was enduring.  
  
"That's why I am the elite mage."  
  
******  
  
Over the Earth two really green people sat meditating just below the palm trees on the lookout. Slowly the air left their lungs and almost a full minute later they breathed in together. Until.  
  
"Piccolo, Do you know anything else about the third dimension?" The youngest asked.  
  
"Nothing that needs to concern you."  
  
"Please, Piccolo, maybe there is something we can do."  
  
"No."  
  
"If you don't tell me I will ask Mr. Popo instead."  
  
"He doesn't know the whole story."  
  
"So you tell me."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Piccolo grunted.  
  
"How to get there."  
  
"We can't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I already closed the dimension rift the dragon created."  
  
"Can't you open another one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But how are they supposed to get back out?"  
  
"The dragon left a way out for them."  
  
"What about the dimension's matrix it's self, what created it and how does it work?"  
  
"As far as I know it's older than the Kaios. Which is pretty old. But no one knows how old. It's not like you can do carbon dating on a dimension. The basic thing is it started to exist at the same time as all the other dimensions, but for some reason it is behind us in it's timeline. It would kind of be like visiting the past. The other mystery is though that time passes faster there like in the room of spirit and time, but not as fast. We might go through something like a month and the third dimension could be finishing off a year. The exact ratio of time here and time there is really unknown."  
  
"If time passes faster there, won't it after awhile be like visiting the future?"  
  
"Yes, That's what is confusing, no one can figure out why the timeline was behind ours to begin with."  
  
"Won't it make the time line different from ours?"  
  
"Yes, In many ways it could be the same, but in other ways it is very different."  
  
"Piccolo, I think this gets more dangerous by the second."  
  
"And maybe by the hour there, we can do nothing."  
  
****** Tenno had fallen asleep in his chair, with the desk on his lap. His head fell over the top of the chair leaning back and the smallest push could knock him out of it into a heap on the floor.  
  
His desk sat still on his lap secured by nothing, but the friction of his clothing. Silence.BEEP!  
  
"What the hell!" Tenno fell into that heap that was inevitable and heard out of his large ears the familiar sound of tanks draining. The aliens, they are repaired!  
  
****** "Funny today is the 19th of Kanja." Yasai commented.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta felt a little excited, if it was the right year he could go to see his own coronation.  
  
"We answered your questions. I want Goten and Trunks back."  
  
"I suppose so, but I need to remind you that they did attack us, and my officer whom they attacked holds the life of one of them. You will have to talk to him."  
  
"What! But I thought you were going to give them to us!"  
  
"I give you back the command that I had over them, but not that of my officers."  
  
The door in the back slid open with a small swish. In the doorway stood a fairly tall female with a large wash of pure white hair and a shadowy figure, but you could see her eyes of blue slits through the darkness. "Yasai, I grow tired of waiting. I-" She stared at Vegeta, surprised out of her wits. There was a light thud when she dropped to her knees and began to pray to her gods looking up. She wanted a quick death and them not to hurt her brother who had nothing to do with her being here. Tears dripped down her skin and she then looked at Vegeta.  
  
He was pleased for the first time in his life that he looked like his father minus the fact that he was stronger, younger, and most of all had no beard.  
  
"Erato, It's not the King." Yasai walked over to the girl looking so small and childish on the floor.  
  
Erato began trying to pull herself together, a combination of deep breaths and sighs. "Well it's a good thing he's not." She now had enough energy be a smartass.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me? That I could not put up a good enough fight to save my life?" Yasai smiled and gave her a hand to help her off the floor.  
  
"No," She continued to joke. "You wouldn't have to fight. They would force you to marry the prince like you were breed to do!"  
  
Yasai stopped cold in her tracks and turned on her friend grabbing a hand full of Erato's hair. "Maybe praying to your gods for a quick death was a good idea."  
  
"Agh.sorrrry.slipped my mind.erg.ccan.you let ggggo." Erato gasped and fell on the floor. "You know I have not been having a very good day lately."  
  
"Its not going to get any better if you don't tell me what you want so badly to come barging in here."  
  
"Just that you had to talk to these people before me even though I arrived first. It just isn't like you."  
  
Vegeta had been stunned into silence. He stood there looking ordinary enough, but in side was a raging battle. Yasai.no way. She had been one of planet Vegetasai biggest problems with her strike and run and sabotage workings against the crown. He had never really known way she did it, but it made sense. She ran away from his father and hated the crown, because she had been breed like so many other Sayainjin women, but only she had been made to be his wife at his coronation. Most princes got married at their coronations, but he never had. Now he knew why. His wife had run away. 


	6. TTD6

Part 6  
  
Gohan found his mothers hand egg beater in a drawer and placed it in the bowl with the dripping mess. With the wooden handle gripped tightly in his hand he began to beat the eggs furiously. Splatters of egg and shell painted the walls. Stopping for a moment to look at his hand Gohan just now noticed that it was covered in slop. "Ops.heh don't know my own strength."  
  
Step #2: pour mixture into a pan on stove on high.  
  
"Boy, this is harder than it looks!" Gohan dug around the room with his slimy hands for a frying pan.  
  
******  
  
"I suppose you could say that curiosity killed the cat. I was more interested in what they had to say than you." Yasai crossed her arms.  
  
"Give me a damn break you're a monkey and never a cat." Erato purred.  
  
"Hmph, Maybe so." Yasai smiled.  
  
******  
  
Tenno slowly pulled himself up from the floor and rushed to find one of the sayinjin guards. They are waking! They are waking!  
  
******  
  
Bromios was enjoying regular guard duty for a change, since he had found the two females a few hours ago he had been placed close to where they were being repaired. Not for any particular reason, but that he had found them. Kizk had talked to him not long ago and wanted to know as soon as they woke. In fact, he made it a direct order.  
  
Peeling some of their dried blood of his armor was how Tenno found him. Flicking it absently with his fingers he looked up at Tenno. "What the hell do you want slave?"  
  
"There are waking!" Tenno gasped having just run through the halls to find him.  
  
Bromios didn't listen to him the moment he had pronounced the first syllable he had flown toward the regeneration rooms in a gust of wind.  
  
Tenno gathered his energy in short muster and jogged after the sayainjin.  
  
*******  
  
Vegeta for one of the few times in his life had no idea what to say. Yasai yawned and began asking the female who entered the room some questions.  
  
"Ok, so what is it that is sooo important that you must tell me? Has your normal report gotten that interesting?"  
  
Frowning the female answered. "Well, you know our deal, I tell you of the palace happenings and you will send me back to my home kingdom when the time comes."  
  
"Right." Yasai flicked an invisible piece of dust off her armor.  
  
"Well, I came to tell you of the preparations of the coronation and some interesting turn out today."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"There is going to be a huge feast, as usual, I swear you sayainjins eat sooo much,"  
  
Yasai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anyway, myself and a few others from the harem will be dancing. I figured that maybe useful if there is anything you want to know from the guards or something. They are all more than willing to help." She smiled and winked.  
  
"Is there anything you know about the blasts earlier today?" Yasai patiently waited.  
  
"Well, actually there were some strange explosions earlier today. One of the palace guards happened to be under one of them- and get this, it started raining females! Ha! Two women just fell out of nowhere!"  
  
Yasai perked up at this, "Really? Right where there was an explosion?"  
  
"Yup! My brother said the King was very interested in them if you know what I mean. Problem is they don't seem to be able to handle the strong gravity here on Vegetasai. But man that one chick, she had the bluest hair! It was all matted in blood, but still, it was crazy blue!"  
  
Vegeta cringed in the corner. That sounded like Bulma. Had she come through the portal after them? Sounded like the foolish woman. Damn it!  
  
"And that other chick, she could pass for a sayainjin with her frown and all. My brother said she even looked like one!"  
  
"Vegeta, do you think that could be Bulma and Chi-chi?" Goku wonderingly asked Vegeta interrupting the flow of conversation.  
  
Leave it to him to say something stupid Vegeta mumbled under his breath then said louder, "Of course it's them, you idiot!".  
  
*******  
  
Trunks looked in wonder as Goten's mouth slowly disappeared from his face. This sure was not a game anymore and with not being able to power up was only making it worse. What now? He reached in his shirt looking for the dragon's star. Maybe they should go home. His fingers gripped only air and the front of his shirt. Oh shit! He must have dropped it in his fight earlier!  
  
"Hebe, why not teach the other one a lesson too. I mean so he can be just like his dear friend here."  
  
"Of course! How could I forget my manners!" Hebe snapped her fingers and slowly, Trunks's precious eating tool disappeared.  
  
******* "Excuse me, but could you possibly be talking about Chi-chi and Bluma?" Goku asked as politely as he knew how.  
  
"Katorot! How the hell are they suppose to know who those two women are?" Vegeta couldn't believe he was stuck with Katorot.  
  
"Katorot? That's a sayianjin name. In fact it's the name of a baby that was delivered about two years ago. My brother had to be there for all the techno and paper work stuff." Erato eyed Goku with a suspicion. "You wouldn't happen to be related would you?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know."  
  
******* Out in the woods, about where Trunks and Goten had landed, a squad of sayianjins searched the area. Slowly scanning the area with a fine-tooth comb.  
  
"I can't believe we have to do this, of all the other things we could be doing. I mean who ever heard of going out and to find what other femal-"  
  
"Shut up!" The squad leader barked. "I am tired of your sniveling."  
  
"Really Bardock! You know we could be out conquering a planet, but nooo here we are out looking-"  
  
"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bardock turned on him. "We are here, because of orders. Do you want to be the one not to follow them?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Under his breath Bardock continued to search the ground. He was more interested in that than what he was supposed to be doing. It was way too late for anything to still be here at where the strange sounds were anyway. In the ground there was footprints but they disappeared in the bushes. The only funny thing was that they were all very small and far apart. Maybe there was some fight? Not much of one. Bardock stooped and ran a finger long on of the tracks. Very small tracks.  
  
******* "So you would be related to all these people who came from the blasts? Am I right?" Yasai looked a bit excited. "And maybe you are interested in getting into the palace to get those aliens out of course?"  
  
"And if we were?" Vegeta wondered exactly what Yasai was getting at.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that tomorrow I had plans on visiting the palace myself."  
  
"Really? May I ask why?"  
  
"No." Yasai grinned.  
  
Vegeta about a had a nervous break down. Yasai never came to the palace on his coronation. Some how the past was changing, and it couldn't be good.  
  
******* Bardock reached through the brambles, after having watched and relived the fight through the footprints, he noticed something one of them had dropped. A red stone star covered in mud and stuck in the root of a tree. Slowly he twisted it out and pushed his thumb against it. Some of the mud came off relieving the blood red shine. Quickly he tucked it in his armor. No way he was going to give this to the King. Besides he found it and the King was not looking for it anyway.  
  
******* Bromios stared at the two females in the regeneration tanks. Wet and clothed in tattered garments they began to breathe faster as they came around. "Don't just stand there! Help them out of the tanks!" Bromios barked.  
  
Tenno stepped up to the side of the streamlined tank to help the closest of them. They were not awake, yet, but breathing steadily. Tenno tenderly placed his tail around the blue haired one's waist and then reached out with his clawed hands to take hold of her shoulders.  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open and glared at two very intense blue slits.and screamed.  
  
******* Trunks stuck his finger in the corner of his mouth were it was closing. Maybe he would be able to pry it open once it closed. Had he still had his mouth he would have felt the corners up turn.  
  
"Thinks he's smart, does he?" Hebe twisted her staff. "Let's see if you like this one!"  
  
******* Tenno jumped back from the sound and let go of Bulma's shoulders, but his tail was still rapped tightly around her as she stumbled when he let go. Bromios stepped up to help pull her from the tank.  
  
"Let go of me you Bastard!" Bulma kicked out with her feet connecting with Bromios's shin. Of course it did nothing and he merely smacked her across the face.  
  
"You will, of course, keep your manners when you are taken before the King."  
  
"What?! Where's Goku? I want to see Goku!" Bulma wildly shook her head and screamed.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
Bulma stopped in surprise and pain.  
  
Kizk stood in the doorway. "Bromios you were suppose to get me when they woke." He said in a very mild angry voice that made it all the more dangerous.  
  
"There.wa.was no time." Bromios stuttered.  
  
"Slave, what was the first thing Bromios did when you told him?"  
  
"He came right he sir."  
  
"Surely you don't think I would not tell you on purpose." Bromios looked Kizk in the eye.  
  
"I was hoping you would not be so stupid as to do so." Kizk raised his 65- lazer cylinder and pointed it at Bromios. "Too bad you are stupid."  
  
Bromios grabbed behind him and the first thing his hand found was a tray of thin metal tools, which he flung at the sayinjin in front of him.  
  
"ACK!" Kizk raised his other arm without the 65-lazer cylinder to shield his eyes. The air was showered with the tools.  
  
Tenno pulled into the corner with Bulma and slid a chair in front of them for some limited protection.  
  
Bromios rushed at Kizk and sliced out with his arm to attack the latter's hand. Kizk screeched and dropped the gun were it slid across the ground. Bromios cursed the fact that he had broken his when the two females had fallen on him. Reaching out Bromios made a grab at Kizk's scouter. No need for him to transmit or record what was going on.  
  
"Fool!" Kizk stepped half out of the way and swung his foot around.  
  
Bromios fell hard having been tripped. Rolling as soon as he hit the floor, Kizk's hand grazed his cheek. Righting himself with two back-flips Bromios wiped his own blood with the back of his hand. The scratch on his face left a bloody streak across his glove. So much for being careful.  
  
******* Chi-chi blinked dazed. What is all that noise!? Opening her eyes she looked around. Holy Kami! I am not in Kansas anymore.  
  
Between the fighting Chi-chi could see, from the open regeneration tank, Bulma waving frantically at her from a corner. Pointing to something. What is she doing? Then it caught her eye. A small cylinder firearm was about a leg's length away from her. Bulma began to mouth the words "GET IT!"  
  
Chi-chi stretched her leg out and with her toes and touched the cool feeling metal. Hooking her toes she racked it toward herself. It made a small scratching noise as she pulled it across the floor.  
  
The sayinjins fighting each other by wrestling on the floor turned and looked at her. There was a deafening silence in which Chi-chi stared back at them.  
  
******* Piccolo stood in the empty doorway off the lookout's library. "This is becoming ridiculous." He grumbled.  
  
"But I have already found out so much, Piccolo! I mean take a look at this." Dende held up a rather old looking book with a thick bind. "See, here it is talking about the Third Dimension's aurora."  
  
"It's what?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"The Dimension's aurora is like it's set of rules. Like we have a rule of gravity."  
  
"Ok, so what."  
  
"Well, it says here that the Third Dimension's aurora is powerless."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not like that. It has plenty of power over everything, but the set of rules don't allow anything else to have power."  
  
"An example?"  
  
"Well, let's say that Goku went super sayinjin, right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, with this dimension's aurora it would all be absorbed. He would never make it to super sayinjin. His energy would slip away to the aurora making it stronger than before."  
  
"He won't be able to power up? Nobody would be able to?"  
  
"Precisely." 


	7. TTD7

Part 7  
  
Gohan found a stubby handled frying pan with a rather large bowl part hanging from one of his mother's racks. Not sure how to turn the stove on, Gohan went outside to start a low fire. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have stayed with fish like Goku use to always cook over a fire when he poured the sloppy egg-mess into the pan. The slop steamed and frizzled in the heat and Gohan was surprised to smell a rather likable meal.  
  
******* Yasai peered into Vegeta's eyes "I plan to go to the coronation, but I most certainly will not be bearing gifts. Well," She paused for a moment. "I will bring instead a few good soldiers."  
  
"You are going to attack one of the most heavy guarded ceremonies on Vegetasai?" Slightly astonished Vegeta asked.  
  
"Do you think I am stupid? Of course not!" Yasai smiled. "I will have to talk to Hemera and Erebus about it and see if they have anything to help out. In the mean time let's go and check upon our guests."  
  
*******  
  
Bardock had decided that he and his squad had it for the evening. They returned to the palace a little upset at not finding anything, but in truth Bardock could have cared less. Filling out the last of the paperwork, signing it in several places saying that he or his squad had found nothing that the King was looking for, Bardock sighed. It was about time he went home and he his thoughts wondered aimlessly to his mate.  
  
*******  
  
Trunks was horrified as his finger began to become part of his very mouth and face. Now he had his hand stuck on his face and his mouth melted shut. His mouth began to lose taste and he sucked air in through his nose. Goten looked panicked in the corner with wide eyes.  
  
"Hebe, you're terrifying our guests. Perhaps you should let them go." The voice didn't seem at all urgent.  
  
The group of sayinjins torturing the two turned and met with Yasai's gaze. Behind her from the darkness of the vine room came two other figures that were very familiar to the captives indeed.  
  
"Muf fahur!" Goten jumped up from the dirt floor and with his greedy hands he reached toward his father. Trunks remained in a kneeling position and pondered what to do with his awkwardly stuck hand.  
  
Goku simply allowed Goten to run to his leg and pull on it and Goku patted his head warmly. Most of the sayinjins in the room were a bit troubled by the display of affection.  
  
*******  
  
Sayinjins are very fast creatures, but Chi-chi was not a slow human and luck at them being tangled in each other was on her side. Quickly, in a smooth motion, she flipped the firearm into her hand and fingered the trigger, without pulling it, pointing in the general direction of the sayinjins. She had lived around fighters all her life and even without ever really needing a gun she still had the fighting instinct to use it. The sayinjins were not dumb enough not to notice this instinct and completely froze. They had never had this sort of problem on their hands before and were not only frozen on the ground, but also at a complete loss as for what to do.  
  
Chi-chi had never been a real killer in all her life. She pushed people to their limits and yelled and kicked and screamed about things, but she never had the heart to do anything to ever kill anyone. It just was not in her blood to do so. She could make things very painful for people, but just could not kill them, which in some cases could be just as bad.  
  
Bromios, out of the two sayinjins, was the one who had not been higher ranking and as lazy. Not ever having the pampered life that Kizk had Bromios was keen to pick up on things the other sayinjin would just look over, and it was Bromios who noticed Chi-chi's reluctance to kill them.  
  
That split moment that Chi-chi thought about what to do Bromios reached out with his foot and slammed it against the back of Kizk's knees bending them into an awkward angle and Kizk eyes snapped a stare at Bromios for Bromios still had his arms pinned down with his hands from earlier. Kizk's stare was unbelieving in what Bromios was about to do as Bromios took a half- second's pleasure in seeing the stare. Then with a sickening crack Bromios crushed Kizk's kneecaps with another well-aimed kick.  
  
Kizk screeched in their ears and clawed out at Bromios with his hands, but he did not get up from the floor unable to stand any more.  
  
Bromios took his time from here out. Chi-chi and anyone else in the room stood dumbfounded and could not have lifted a finger if they had wanted to.  
  
Bromios, just out of the reach of Kizk by his legs, lifted a foot and with slow agony smashed each of Kizk's feet. The crunches reminded Bulma of her scrap heap at home being crushed to be recycled and the screams were like scratches in her memory. Although, the sayinjin on the floor would no doubt have done something terrible to her, Bulma could not help feeling a little sad at the cruelty. Bulma, having lived with Vegeta, noticed the prideful glare in the fallen sayainjin's eyes. It was too high to ask for mercy, too high to ask for help, and Bulma for the first time in a long time felt a twinge of a little more of an understanding of Vegeta.  
  
******* Hebe, with a short frustrated flip of the end of her ageing stick, watched as her handy work melted into what it was before: two mouths and a finger.  
  
Goten looked much happier to have his mouth back and was about to start talking it off again when he looked up at his father who was smiling down at him. So instead they merely said nothing to each other.  
  
Yasai glanced at Acacetus. "You own one of the lives. I have given my command over them to these people." She waved at Goku and Vegeta. "But you still have a say in the one's life."  
  
Acacetus was not much of a slave owner, not because he believed it was wrong, he just felt better doing things himself. Most sayinjins believed that the powerful should have power over the weak and Acacetus was no different. "I will tell you what." Acacetus looked down at Trunks still kneeling and recovering from the shock of the whole finger and mouth thing. "We shall play two games, one of my choosing and one of Yasai's choosing since she gave up her command over you. If you win both games by some miracle I will give up my command over you." He then paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "But this does not seem to be quite a fair trade for me. I will get nothing I don't already have if you lose." Another thoughtful pause filtered through the silence. "What have you to bargain with?"  
  
******* By the time Bromios was ready to see Kizk die, there was hardly any life left in him. His blood loss had been immense and he was drifting in and out of life and death. Mumbling words of nothingness. Bromios looked down at his now dying enemy. He had done everything he could think of to kill him as painfully as possible. He was glad the scouter had been destroyed in the fight and the pieces lay scattered on the floor. Kizk had screamed his head off and no one could here him. Another good thing was that the infirmary was sound proof to keep people from hearing the screams of those who were not sleeping during their surgery.  
  
Kizk's eyes began to go milky and staring off looking up and beyond Bromios he coughed some blood, which splattered over his crushed armor. His nerves shaking his chest heaved and his cracked lips sucked in some whistling air. With a soft moan the air fled his body with his soul to leave the empty shell.  
  
Kizk's body fell limp, his head turned, and his dead eyes stared at Chi-chi into the very depths of her soul.  
  
******* "Okay, If they can't power up, then the rest of the sayinjins in the third dimension must be a bunch of pet monkeys, right?"  
  
"Afraid not, Piccolo." Dende looked up the book, "Instead of training their ki, as fighters on Earth do, they train their muscles and body. You should, of all people, understand that there is more than one way to train for a fight."  
  
"So, they can't fly, throw ki blasts of any sort, and yet they could be some trouble?" Piccolo snorted.  
  
"Absolutely." 


End file.
